Chapter 21 - Departure, First Mission: Search For Skunkit
The next day Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all meet in the Hoshikage’s office and as they all waited on Timothy they prepared themselves for their mission. "I wonder where Timothy is?” wondered Ash "He'll be here." noted Shia "Is he usually late like this?" asked Misty "More or less." nodded Shia "I'm here!” shouted Timothy "Pika...Pi." waved Kachu They all turned around and saw Timothy standing on the edge of the balcony railing with Kachu on his shoulder an Nina and Nikita floating beside his head. "Finally you made it." smiled Shia "Sorry, but I had to take care of a little something." smiled Timothy as he jumped onto the floor. "Chu...Pika...Pikachu." smiled Kachu "Pika." gasped Pikachu as he covered mouth. "Hay I didn't want to know all of that. You could've kept that to yourselves." laughed Shia "Well we ain't ashamed about how we do that thang. Isn't that right Kachu." laughed Timothy as he walked around to Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Chu." nodded Kachu laughing "You to are a mess." laughed Shia as she shook her head "Well we are all here now...so what's our first mission?" asked Ash "Your first mission will be a D-rank mission. There's a villager that's looking for a pokémon and I’ve chosen Team 10 to go find it for them." explained Shia "So we're going on a Pokémon Hunt. What pokémon are we looking for?" asked Timothy "Your looking for the pokémon Skunkit." said Shia "I see." said Timothy "I wonder what is a Skunkit." said Ash as he pushed a few buttons on his pokédex. "Skunkit the Fragrance Pokémon…When very happy Skunkits tail give off an intoxicatingly sweet aroma. When they are frightened the scent gets stronger making those nearby lightheaded." said The pokédex "So where do we find this pokémon at?" asked Misty "It's mostly found on Forchard Island close to Bircanto Town in Miracle Meadow." said Timothy "Alright we're going to Forchard Island!” exclaimed Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "Now that you have your mission good luck." said Shia "Let's move out everybody." ordered Timothy "Right." They all said at the same time. They all left out of the Hoshikage's office and then out of the building. As they headed toward the village gate's they ran into Rodney who was walking toward them. "So you'll headed out on a mission?" asked Rodney "Yep." nodded Brock "What do you'll have to do?" asked Rodney "It's just a C-rank Pokémon Hunting mission." noted Timothy "Well good luck." said Rodney then he walked off. They all walked out of the village and into the meadow where Timothy told them all to stop. He then put brought his index and middle finger up to his forehead and he started to glow. "Hay Timothy what are you doing?" asked Ash "I'm finding us a ride." smiled Timothy "Pi?" wondered Pikachu "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Alright I found somebody and he‘s close by." said Timothy as he stopped glowing. "What do you mean?" asked Misty "Well we have to get to Forchard island somehow don't we since you all can‘t fly.” smiled Timothy "Yea." nodded Misty "I just called for someone to take us there." smiled Timothy Just then there was a large gust of wind that that almost knocked them over. They looked up and saw a large blue bird and when it landed they saw that it was Ragnarok. "It's Ragnarok." noted Ash "Ka." said Pikachu "Ragnarok will take us and bring us back. So are ready to go?" asked Timothy as he rubbed Ragnarok. “Yes." They all said They all ran and everybody climbed onto Ragnarok’s back as he started to flap his wings. The next thing they knew they were all in the air flying over the land. "This is a nice view." marveled Ash as they all looked over at the passing ground. "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Well it will be a few minutes before we get there so just relax." said Timothy "Mew." said Nina to Timothy "I really can't say right now Nina, but will see when we get back ok." nodded Timothy "Me...Mew." nodded Nina. "Well I’ll take a little nap...let me know when we get there." smiled Timothy as he walked close to Ragnarok’s tail feather and laid down. "Well that's Timothy for you.” laughed Misty "Look!" shouted Ash They all looked over the edge again and saw the clear blue ocean begin to pass underneath them. Just then there was a flash of light behind then and when they turned around they saw Kira and Jin. "Hay Jin and Kira." waved Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." waved Pikachu "Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she ran up to Pikachu and gave him a hug. "What's up everybody?" asked Jin "Nothing much." said Brock "So Ash, Misty Brock did you all enjoy your time at the academy?" asked Mewtwo "Yea it was fun." nodded Ash "In the end how strong do you think you have become?" asked Mewtwo "I've become a lot stronger since last year." nodded Ash "Well we'll see." smiled Mewtwo "So what where you all be up to the last past year." asked Ash "Beside's training for awhile nothing really." shrugged Jin "Did you find out anything else about Timothy?" asked Ash "Nope...but during the time we were training we all did get allot stronger." smiled Jin "Did you'll finish the training room?" asked Ash "Yea we did, but there was a surge in the power stabilizers and Timothy had to shut it down for awhile." said Jin "Oh so that's why we ain't be using the PHD." noted Ash "Well when he is done with the stabilizers then we'll be able to use it again." nodded Jin "Land ahoy!” shouted Brock They all looked in front of them and saw a large island in front of them over the water. To Be Continued.................................. Category:Season 2 Content